


Дживс и скандал в «Богемии»

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Берти попадает в неприятности.





	Дживс и скандал в «Богемии»

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо **Ri_Na** и **Pasht** за бетинг, **оку** спасибо за великолепные иллюстрации.

― А-а, Берти? Наконец-то! Двигай сюда, шевели ластами, я кое с кем тебя познакомлю. Вот этот достойный… ахаха… не могу… достойный джентльмен… хочет с тобой пыз… поз…

― Ты сейчас со стула сковырнёшься. Кстати, привет, Таппи.

― Здорово, Берти. ― Таппи крутанулся на барном вертящемся стуле, но чего-то не рассчитал, и его действительно выбросило из седла. 

Дживс бы наверняка что-нибудь наплёл про силу, момент или импульс, но я тоже не лыком шит и интеллектом пусть и не тяжеловес, но и не самого лёгкого веса, так что живо смекнул, что дело не столько в импульсе, сколько в джине. Точнее, в его количестве. 

― Я сам представлюсь, если не возражаешь, приятель. ― Рыжий парень с соседнего стула подмигнул мне и протянул ладонь; я пожал её. ― Знакомые зовут меня Стики.

Одним махом он прикончил коктейль и спрыгнул на ноги. Стики оказался непомерно длинным ― наверное, бедняга не помещается в кровати в полный рост, прямо как брючный ремень в вытянутом состоянии не влазит в ящик комода ― я пробовал, но и вы на всякий случай проверьте. Наверное, поэтому, из-за необходимости постоянно куда-то втискиваться ― то на кровать, то в ящик комода, ― в фигуре Стики присутствовала какая-то извилистость, причём это была очень подвижная извилистость ― парня так и поводило из стороны в сторону, словно прячущийся где-то факир заклинал его игрой на дудочке.

― Берти. Берти Вустер.

― Ты-то мне и подходишь. ― Изобразив телом какой-то колышущийся восточный танец, Стики хлопнул меня по плечу.

― Подхожу? Я?

― Да. С Бинго мы уже договорились.

С Бинго, да будет читателю известно, мы знакомы почти с пелёнок. Мы родились с ним в одной деревне, а дальше наши жизненные пути так и тянулись рядом, как две макаронины по одной тарелке. Поэтому упоминание имени Бинго сразу меня успокоило, и я всецело доверился своему новому другу. Стики, как оказалось, ― творческая личность, художник и вообще человек искусства, ― говоря другими словами, у него есть фотоаппарат. В общем, этот Стики позвал нас с Бинго к себе домой ― выпить, поболтать и посмотреть фотографии. В «Трутнях» было как раз довольно скучно ― Таппи так и задрых на полу, Гасси на биллиардном столе пытался шарами выложить изображение тритона, Уфи Проссер с самого утра был ужасно подавлен ― забывшись, он сунул швейцару на чай. Поэтому мы с Бинго сразу согласились и с радостью рванули к Стики. Он снимал двухкомнатный номер в гостинице «Богемия». В одной комнате была устроена фотолаборатория, в другой располагалось всё остальное. Мы без церемоний развалились с коктейлями на огромной кровати (диван был завален всякой всячиной) и принялись листать снимки. Снимки были просто отпадные ― сразу видно, что ребятам на них было ну очень весело. Один напялил оленьи рога, другой взгромоздил себе на голову пирамиду из цилиндров, третий устроил на макушке у четвёртого мяч для игры в гольф и со зверским видом замахивался по нему клюшкой. Смешных фото было много, виски и содовой тоже, мы отлично проводили время, как вдруг Стики предложил:  
― О! Ребята! Вы не поверите! Мне пришла в голову гениальная мысль! А давайте, я сфотографирую вас!

Естественно, нам с Бинго это предложение показалось необычайно свежим, и мы сразу же оценили, насколько эта идея гениальна. Ну, кто же не хочет быть запечатлённым для вечности с четырьмя цилиндрами на голове или оленьими рогами, или за секунду до того, как ему проломят тыкву металлической клюшкой для гольфа? Разумеется, мы хором сказали «да». После чего с энтузиазмом предались съёмке, отвлекаясь разве что на очередной коктейль. Когда хиты фотоподборки были повторены: и с клюшкой, и с рогами, и с цилиндрами, Стики начал буквально фонтанировать новыми идеями, одна лучше другой. И мы с Бинго сфотографировались сперва будто во время драки, потом будто во время примирения, потом словно я пытаюсь перекинуть Бинго через перила балкона, потом Стики надел нам на голову забавные женские шляпки с перьями, а затем вдруг вспомнил, что у него и платья случайно завалились, а фотографироваться в женских платьях ― это, по его словам, такая умора, смешнее не придумаешь. Мы с Бинго, разумеется, согласились и, хлопнув ещё по стакану, переоделись в платья. Пока мы раздевались и одевались, Стики продолжал нас снимать, приговаривая: «Не обращайте внимания, не обращайте внимания, эти снимки всё равно не получатся». Затем он велел Бинго снова переодеться в мужское и сделал ещё несколько кадров. На одном из них Бинго, стоя на одном колене, будто бы делал мне предложение, на другом я, прикрыв пол-лица веером, старательно таращил на Бинго глаза, на третьем он целовал мне руку… или щёку… Не помню. К тому времени я уже так наклюкался, что меня покачивало не хуже, чем самого хозяина, а в голове было ясно, как у Таппи перед тем, как он финишировал на полу в «Трутнях».

Под конец мы с Бинго порядком устали и выступили за то, что пора бы уже и домой, но Стики извилисто подпрыгнул, воздел указательный палец к потолку и выкрикнул что-то ― не то «Эврика!», не то «Эрика!» Никакая Эрика, конечно, не появилась, но Стики сказал, что у него есть ещё одна, на этот раз просто суперсверхконгениальная идея самого забористого в мире снимка. Мы с Бинго заинтересовались. Оказывается, нам следовало раздеться догола и сфотографироваться, прикрывая друг другу интимные места своими шляпами. Я ― Бинго, а Бинго ― мне.

― А разве это смешно? ― поинтересовался я неуверенно.

― Да, разве это смешно? ― присоединился Бинго.

― Конечно! Безумно! Чрезвычайно смешно! ― очень весомо подтвердил Стики. ― Смешно будет так, что животики надорвёте! Вы плакать от смеха будете! По полу кататься!

― Ну… ― протянул Бинго, ― звучит убедительно.

― Пожалуй, да, ― согласился я, ― убедительно звучит. ― И принялся раздеваться.

Стики кинулся к фотоаппарату.

***

На следующий день я проснулся поздно, позавтракал дживсовым восстанавливающим средством, из спальни надолго мигрировал в ванную, потом нашёл в себе силы побороться с яичницей и выдвинулся в клуб только где-то около шести. Я вообще предпочёл бы провести этот день дома, но у Дживса как раз был свободный вечер, а без него в квартире ужасная скукотень.

Стоило мне, переступив порог клуба, протянуть служителю трость и шляпу, как тут же откуда ни возьмись выпрыгнул Стики и, корчась, как кобра в корзинке заклинателя, поманил меня за собой. Я не чувствовал себя готовым к новому веселью, разве что ― к паре бокальчиков да партейке-другой в дротики, но за Стики поплёлся, уж больно гипнотически он гнулся и качался.

― На, полюбуйся, ― сказал он, когда мы очутились одни (в библиотеке «Трутней» всегда почему-то безлюдно), и протянул плотно набитый пакет из чёрной бумаги, в какой обычно фотографы складывают свои фотографии.

― Мамочки, ― только и пробормотал я.

Сейчас, когда я был трезвее колонны адмирала Нельсона на Трафальгарской площади и Лондонского моста вместе взятых, вчерашние снимки произвели на меня такой же эффект, какой бы на тебя, читатель, произвёл упавший на голову трамвай.

― Какой кошмар, ― простонал я.

И действительно, фотографии были ужасны: нелепые ужимки, дебильные ухмылки, вульгарные позы, кретинские тряпки, а в довершение всего последнее, коронное, фото, где мы с Бинго в чём мать родила с глупыми улыбками прикрываем друг другу причинные места собственным шляпами. О боже. Эту шляпу придётся выкинуть.

Стики хмыкнул носом и, словно фокусник, вытащил из-за пазухи ещё одну стопку снимков. Эти были мутноватые и не в фокусе, потому что мы с Бинго не замирали, позируя, но мы с ним были там вполне узнаваемы. Это были те самые фото, которые Стики щёлкал, пока мы с Бинго были поглощены переодеванием. На нескольких мы были пойманы вообще без ничего.

― Какой кошмар, ― повторил я. ― Сожги это немедленно.

― Да, ― покивал головой Стики, отчего все прочие части его тоже начали странно и непредсказуемо шевелиться, ― не всё получилось удачно, к сожалению.

― Не всё получилось удачно? ― Я аж захлопал глазами от такого бесстыдного преуменьшения. ― Да ты шутишь! Содом и Гоморра погибли от меньшего! Уничтожь их сейчас же!

― Уничтожить? ― удивлённо протянул Стики, виляя всеми кусками организма. ― Но я потратил кучу денег на плёнку, проявитель, фиксаж, фотобумагу…

Я нетерпеливо отмахнулся и полез в карман за бумажником.

― Говори, сколько надо, расходы я тебе возмещу.

― Тысяча фунтов, ― нежно пропел Стики, не прекращая волниться и покачиваться.

― Тысяча что?! ― не понял я.

― Тысяча фунтов, ― нараспев повторил Стики. ― Можешь выписать чек.

― Но за что?!!

― Не надо так пучить глаза, ― попенял мне Стики. ― За то, что никто не узнает. В противном случае, ― Стики заколыхался, ― мне придётся показать эти снимки, к примеру, твоей тёте…

― Нет! ― воскликнул я с мольбой. ― Только не тёте!

― Или другой твоей тёте…

― Нет! ― выкрикнул я в отчаянии. ― Только не другой моей тёте!

― Или полиции, ― с улыбкой закончил Стики.

Во рту у меня пересохло.

― Ты, наверное, слышал о поучительном случае, произошедшем некогда с неким О. Уайльдом? Два года каторжных работ. Тяжёлое испытание. Не все выдерживают. Ты кажешься мне довольно хрупким. Не то чтобы я хотел этим как-то оскорбить, вовсе нет ― наружность у тебя очень даже эстетическая, но годится ли она для каторжных работ?

― Я… я… ― из моего горла вырывались какие-то стоны. ― Я не взял с собой чековую книжку.

― Тогда завтра в это же время у меня в «Богемии». И это будет последний срок.

Я судорожно кивнул.

― Всего хорошего, Берти. Береги себя. А мне ещё нужно поговорить с нашим славным приятелем Бинго.

*** 

Не знаю, как доплёлся до дома ― по дороге меня дважды едва не превратили в паштет, но я был в том состоянии, что не обращал никакого внимания ни на яростный визг тормозов, ни на яростные проклятия шофёров. Дживс встретил меня очень чутко и окутал заботами, но ничто в тот день не способно было порадовать меня. Я отказался от ужина и убрёл в свою спальню. Муки томительных размышлений склонили меня смириться и заплатить проклятому Стики злополучную тысячу. Приняв решение, я почувствовал себя немного лучше, не сильно лучше, но, по крайней мере, сумел подрагивающими руками донести до рта сигарету и с десятого раза зажечь.

Надо сказать, что периодически в дверь деликатно стучался Дживс, но я не открывал. Даже лучший в мире камердинер не мог утешить Бертрама в эти худшие в его юной жизни часы. Поэтому, когда Дживс постучал в запертую дверь снова, я в который уже раз повторил:  
― Извини, дружище, мне ничего не надо.

― Прошу прощения, сэр, с вами хочет поговорить мистер Литтл.

― Звонит? ― вяло переспросил я. ― Я не слышал телефон. Скажи, что я сплю.

― Нет, сэр, он здесь. Может быть, вы выйдете в гостиную?

Я немного подумал. Бинго такой человек ― его просто так не выпихнешь. Если он знает, что старина Бертрам тут, и старина Бертрам ему нужен, то Бинго только волоком прочь тащить, иначе никак.

― Я приму его в спальне, ― сдался я и вздрогнул, поняв, как двусмысленно это звучит.

― Очень хорошо, сэр. Вам что-нибудь принести?

― Нет, Дживс, ― отрезал я, ― нам с мистером Литтлом просто надо кое-что обсудить.

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

И хотя нас разделяла дверь, я отчётливо почувствовал, как он умерцал.

***

― Ну, что? ― спросил Бинго, беря стул и усаживаясь как можно дальше от моей кровати. ― Что говорит Дживс?

― Дживс? ― в ужасе переспросил я.

― Дживс, конечно, а кто же ещё? Ты же не будешь утверждать, что поменял камердинера? Да я и сам его только что видел.

― Я не поменял камердинера, но я не собираюсь ничего рассказывать Дживсу, ― твёрдо заявил я.

― Ты с ума сошёл!

― Это ты с ума сошёл! Рассказать! Дживсу! Такое! Что он обо мне подумает?

― Но мы же ничего такого не делали, ― возразил Бинго.

― Мы фотографировались голые, Бинго, голые, понимаешь? И ты называешь это: «мы ничего такого не делали»? Да ты хоть представляешь, какие высокие у Дживса требования к работодателям? Он даже невиннейшего банджолеле на дух не переносит, чего уж говорить о голых фото!

― Но без него мы…

― Да! ― горестно подтвердил я. ― Без его мудрого совета мы обречены. Смирись, Бинго, смирись, старый друг. Такова наша судьба. Мы примем её достойно.

Бинго хмуро посмотрел на меня исподлобья.

― И это твоё последнее слово, Вустер?

― Да, это моё последнее слово.

― Ну, и дурак, ― ответил он и ушёл.

***

Я написал сумму прописью, поставил подпись на чеке, вложил его в бумажник, самостоятельно оделся и торопливо, желая поскорее закончить со всем, прошагал в прихожую. Дживс подал мне шляпу (к счастью, не ту же самую), перчатки и зонтик ― на улице моросило; спросил, не может ли он ещё что-нибудь сделать для меня, и, получив очередной отказ, запер за мною дверь.

Стики встретил меня в бархатном безвкусном шлафроке с золотыми кистями. Извивание и покачивание достигло, как выразился бы Дживс, апогея. Или апологета?.. Стики протянул портсигар, я помотал головой и полез в бумажник за чеком ― как я уже сказал, мне не терпелось поскорее закончить и отрясти прах этого гнусного места от ног своих. 

― Вот твои снимки. ― Стики кивнул на объёмистый конверт, лежащий на журнальном столике между диваном и кроватью. ― Всё в лучшем виде, даже дата подписана. В старости будет приятно перебирать старые фотографии, освежая воспоминания минувших лет…

Я протянул ему чек и схватил конверт. Вдруг меня посетила ужасная мысль, и я, присев на край кровати, принялся спешно листать проклятые карточки. Я подумал, что Стики мог часть из них оставить себе. …Но нет, кажется, все были на месте.

― Ищешь что-то конкретное? ― с интонацией продавца-консультанта поинтересовался Стики. ― Если какое-то фото тебе особенно дорого ― не стесняйся, обращайся ко мне. Копию напечатаю бесплатно.

― Копию? ― непослушными губами выдавил я. 

― Копию, лапушка, копию. Плёнка-то осталась у меня, ― колыхаясь и волнясь, улыбнулся Стики.

― Ах, ты!!! ― взревел я.

― Пожалуйста, Берти, мы ведь в гостинице. Возможно, усталые люди за стеной уже отходят ко сну, и тут твой грубый беспричинный вопль.

― Беспричинный?!

― Плёнка тоже выставлена на продажу. Тысяча фунтов, и она твоя.

― Тысяча фунтов?!

― Ты же отдал тысячу за фотографии, ― спокойным голосом пояснил Стики, поводя плечами. ― А плёнка в некотором смысле гораздо лучше. Обладая ей, ты сможешь напечатать хоть сотню комплектов снимков.

― Но тогда получится две тысячи, ― в отчаянии проговорил я. ― Мы не можем как-нибудь договориться?

― Сто фунтов я учту в благодарность за то, что сведёшь меня ещё с каким-нибудь своим другом. Если с двумя ― то двести. Но не больше трёх. А то некоторые пытаются расплатиться одними друзьями.

― Таппи… ― простонал я.

― Друг познаётся в беде, ― назидательно произнёс Стики, виляя плечами, руками и всеми прочими органами.

― А другого способа нет? ― спросил я.

Стики посмотрел на меня задумчиво, затем одобрительно, затем плотоядно, как крокодил на зазевавшегося работника зоосада.

― Почему нет, Берти? Я ведь говорил, что у тебя стоящая наружность. Можно и скосить за неё полцены.

― Тогда я выписываю чек на пятьсот фунтов, и ты отдаёшь мне плёнку? ― уточнил я.

― Не сразу, Берти, не сразу, ― проговорил Стики, извиваясь и расстёгивая шлафрок. 

Из-под тёмно-зелёной, окантованной золотой тесьмой бархатной ткани показалась бледно-розовая, покрытая редкой рыжей порослью кожа ― зрелище весьма и весьма отталкивающее.

― Но-но! ― закричал я. ― Больше никаких раздеваний! Немедленно прикройся! И не трогай меня! Отойди!

Я столкнул со своего плеча обнаглевшую клешню Стики и, схватив с дивана оленьи рога, закрылся ими, как щитом.

В эту секунду раздался стук в дверь. Очень громкий и чрезвычайно настойчивый стук в дверь. Стики оставил попытки перетянуть рога на свою сторону, запахнул халат, затянул пояс и насторожённо замер. Стук не прекратился.

― Наверное, этот болван Бинго пришёл на полчаса раньше, ― сквозь зубы процедил Стики и, вихляя из стороны в сторону, утопал к двери. 

Вскоре послышались голоса ― Стики через порог о чём-то говорил с посетителем, очевидно, пытаясь избавиться от него. Я решил подойти ближе и прислушаться, но тут негромко постучали с противоположной стороны, всего в каком-то шаге от меня. От неожиданности я подпрыгнул. Затем повернулся к окну и подпрыгнул снова. На балконе стоял Дживс.

― Джи!.. ― заорал было я, но Дживс приложил палец к губам, и я зажал себе пасть ладонью.

Дживс деликатно указал на запертую балконную дверь, и я его поспешно впустил. Он снова приложил палец к губам, поле чего из одного кармана достал шляпу с двумя козырьками и водрузил на голову, а из второго ― трубку, которую с благородным изяществом зажал в зубах.

Тут в комнату, так и не открыв стучавшему, вернулся Стики. Увидев Дживса с трубкой, он обомлел, как, наверное, обомлел бедняга Полоний, когда Гамлет, переволновавшись, через занавеску тыкнул его шпагой под дых.

― Шерлок Холмс, консультирующий детектив, ― представился Дживс.

Стики рванулся к двери, но вкрадчивый голос Дживсохолмса остановил его.

― У двери с револьвером дежурит мой друг и коллега, доктор Ватсон.

У меня ревниво засосало под ложечкой. Стики медленно развернулся к Холмсодживсу. Лицо его побелело.

― Вы знаете, как правосудие Его Величества карает за производство порнографии? ― произнёс Холмсодживс негромко, но грозно.

У меня самого затряслись поджилки, а Стики штормило так, что в глазах рябило.

― А за попытку насильственного мужеложства? ― продолжил Холмс, не вынимая трубки изо рта.

― Что? ― пропищал Стики. ― Но я…

― По множеству незаметных для взгляда дилетанта деталей я с лёгкостью могу определить, что вы только что покушались на честь этого достойного молодого человека. Кстати, верните ему чек.

― Но как? ― простонал Стики, дрожащей рукой возвращая мою тысячу фунтов.

Холмсодживс таинственно улыбнулся одним только кончиком губ. 

― Вы что-нибудь слышали о дедуктивном методе? Подозреваю, что нет. …Юноша, ― обратился он ко мне. ― По множеству малозаметных деталей я заключаю, что ваша фамилия Вустер.

На время забыв, что передо мною Дживс, я потрясённо кивнул:  
― Но как?

― Для объяснений времени нет. Проследите, чтобы преступник не удрал через балкон, а я пойду впущу моего друга и коллегу доктора Ватсона.

Под ложечкой засосало просто с какой-то уже нечеловеческой силой. Но для Вустеров главное ― долг, поэтому я запер балконную дверь и заслонил её своим стальным телом.

― Берти, ― заскулил Стики, стоило Холмсодживсу умерцать из комнаты, ― я отдам тебе плёнку просто так, выпусти меня!

― Ни за что! Мистер Холмс поручил мне тебя стеречь! ― Я плотнее прижался к балконной двери, не оставляя Стики ни шанса. 

Может быть, мелькнула шальная мысль, Холмс оценит моё рвение, и я стану вторым Ватсоном?

Тут зазвучали шаги, и в комнату вошёл Холмс в сопровождении незнакомца с фантастически пышными усами. Сердце у меня так и сжалось! Понимаешь, читатель, в чём дело: старине Бертраму Дживс отпустить усы не позволил, прямо стеной встал, но что-то не похоже было, чтобы усы «друга и коллеги» чем-то ему мешали. А ведь усищ этого доктора хватило бы на целый эскадрон гусар.

― Здравствуйте, доктор Ватсон, ― поздоровался я сухо.

Тот зыркнул на меня и коротко кивнул.

― Дорогой Ватсон, доставайте револьвер и наручники, ― произнёс Холмс.

«Дорогой», ― повторил про себя я. Доктор с каждой секундой нравился мне всё меньше.

Стики рухнул на колени.

― Пожалуйста, только не револьвер и не наручники! Отпустите меня, я же ничего ещё не успел с ним сделать!

― «Ещё»? Следовательно, собирались? ― как-то очень недобро переспросил Холмс, отчего и я, и Стики, и даже монструозно усатый доктор одновременно вздрогнули.

― Эээ… ― заблеял Стики.

― Ватсон, разожгите камин, ― приказал Холмс.

Никто не пошевелился.

― Мой друг и коллега доктор Ватсон, ― снова произнёс Холмс, ― разожгите камин.

― Ах да, это я, ― встрепенулся друг и коллега.

Нервно обернувшись, он отыскал взглядом камин, подошёл к нему, наклонился, заглянул внутрь, чихнул, отпрянул и пожал плечами.

― Простите, Д… Холмс, но я не з.. не помню. Не помню, как разжигать камин.

― Ничего страшного, дорогой Ватсон, ― терпеливо ответил Холмс, и мне очень захотелось врезать дорогому Ватсону кочергой по башке.

Оглядев комнату и, очевидно, воспользовавшись дедуктивным методом, Холмс вытащил откуда-то огромный чемодан, открыл, вытряхнул на пол какие-то тряпки и снова обратился к Ватсону:  
― Вернитесь в прихожую, дорогой доктор, и с револьвером следите, чтобы преступник не попытался выбежать через дверь. Вы, мистер Вустер, сторожите балкон.

На сердце у меня потеплело. Даже повеселело. Да что там, расцвело.

― Да, мистер Холмс. Слушаюсь, мистер Холмс, ― радостно отчеканил я. ― Негодяй покинет помещение только через мой труп.

Мистер Холмс задержал на мне долгий взгляд:

― Категорически запрещаю доводить до этого, с… мистер Вустер.

― А вас, ― он обратился к стоящему на коленях Стики, ― я, может быть, не стану отдавать служителям закона. Вы, по-моему, ещё способны исправиться.

Я в это, по правде сказать, ни секунды не верил, но великий детектив наверняка знал, что говорил. Стики с готовностью закивал, а Холмс продолжил:  
― Вы немедленно сложите в этот чемодан все фотографии и плёнки, какие у вас только есть.

― Все? ― с ужасом провыл Стики. ― Может, не все?

― Все, ― безжалостно повторил Холмс.

***

― …Это последние. Больше нет, ― проныл Стики, вываливая в бездонный чемоданище очередную груду снимков. 

― Доктор Ватсон, ― почти ласково позвал Холмс, отчего зеленоглазое чудовище в груди отдельно взятого Вустера отчаянно зашевелило когтистыми лапами. ― Мне требуется ваша помощь.

― А можно я?

― Нет, ― отрезал Холмс, и чудовище к когтям присоединило зубы. ― Доктор, пройдите, пожалуйста, с задержанным в ванную и тщательно обыщите его.

― Обыскать? Меня? ― в ужасе воскликнул Стики. ― Что вы себе позволяете?!

― Доктор Ватсон ― врач, нет ничего страшного в том, что вам придётся перед ним обнажиться, ― безмятежно проговорил Холмс, и сверхчеловечески усатый доктор поволок упирающегося Стики в ванную.

― …Вот! ― спустя несколько минут торжествующе закричал этот чемпион надгубной волосатости. ― Нашёл! ― Он торопливо вбежал в комнату и протянул Холмсу ещё одну плёнку.

― Это она, ― удовлетворённо констатировал тот, поднося плёнку к свету. ― Миссия консультирующего детектива почти завершена. Дорогой доктор, задержите своего подопечного ещё ненадолго. Если что, стреляйте. ― Стики задушенно пискнул. ― Я хочу сам обыскать номер. Возможно, в нём остались тайники. ― Из ванной раздалось скорбное поскуливание.

― Вы умеете отыскивать тайники, мистер Холмс? ― с тревогой поинтересовался я.

Мне пришла в голову крайне тревожная мысль.

― Служ… опыт обысков в домах джентльменов предполагает виртуозное владение этим навыком, ― Холмс коснулся переднего козырька своей знаменитой шляпы.

― А… ― Я хотел спросить про свой тайник под матрасом, где прятал продолжение рассказов о Шерлоке Холмсе ― сочинение моего авторства, причём не столько детективного, сколько романтического содержания, но, передумав, промолчал.

Тем временем Холмсодживс, виртуозно, как и всё, что он делал, обыскав комнату, добавил улов к содержимому чемодана и только тогда милостиво разрешил Стики покинуть ванную комнату.

― Я настоятельно советую вам перечитать тома британского уголовного права. Исключительно душеполезное чтение, ― напутствовал его на прощание Холмсодживс.

И, взяв в руку чемодан, Ватсону велев прихватить фотоаппарат, а мне ― треногу, великий сыщик под вой уничтоженного Стики покинул «Богемию».

*** 

Дживс отточенными экономными движениями одну за другой бросал в огонь фотографии; избавившийся от усов доктор Ватсон, оказавшийся вовсе не доктором, а Бинго, уничтожал мои запасы алкоголя; а я, сидя в кресле, курил и пытался собраться с мыслями. Но они не собирались.

― Послушай, Дживс!

Дживс прервал на секунду своё занятие и повернул голову в мою сторону.

― Сэр?

― По-моему, это самое гениальное твоё появление, Дживс. 

― Благодарю вас, сэр.

― Но, хоть убей, не пойму, как вы с Бинго там очутились?

― Очень просто, сэр. Вчера вечером, после разговора с вами, мистер Литтл обратился ко мне с просьбой…

Я бросил на Бинго полный упрёка взгляд, который тот проигнорировал.

― …И поведал во всех подробностях о постигшем вас обоих несчастье.

Я бросил на Бинго ещё более выразительный взгляд. Мой взгляд просто сочился упрёком, если только взгляд способен сочиться. Но этому чурбану Бинго ― как с гуся водя. Знай, хлещет мой виски.

― …Узнав от мистера Литтла, что вымогатель назначил встречу в гостинице «Богемия», я подготовил план действий. Суть его заключалась в том, что мистер Литтл, зайдя в номер шантажиста якобы для передачи чека, незаметно отопрёт балконную дверь и отвлечёт того ненадолго, чтобы я мог беспрепятственно появиться, перебравшись через балкон соседнего номера. После чего я намеревался, представившись знаменитым сыщиком, изъять все отснятые материалы, фотоаппарат, а также полученный от вас чек. Однако план пришлось скорректировать. Подслушивая через стенку при помощи стакана ваш разговор, я понял, что необходимо немедленно вмешаться. При помощи обнаруженной в гостиничном коридоре щётки я изменил мистеру Литтлу внешность и поручил отвлекать негодяя настойчивым стуком в дверь. Дальнейшее, сэр, вам уже известно.

― Это поразительно, ― зааплодировал я. ― Бесподобно. Гениально.

― Благодарю вас, сэр.

― Но как тебе удалось проникнуть в соседний номер?

― Это было нетрудно, сэр. Узнав во мне знаменитого сыщика, постоялица сама пригласила меня войти.

― О, Дживс, тебе нет равных! Ты ― величайший из всех умов и умнейший из всех великих, ты ― главное сокровище Британской империи, ты ― украшение любого дома, ты ― ковчег, спасающий Бертрама от потопления, ты ― столп, на котором зиждется…

Что именно зиждется на столпе по имени Дживс, я так и не договорил, поскольку вмешался Бинго.

― Знаете, я, наверное, пойду, а то Берти прививает мне этот ― как его ― комплекс неполноценности. Я, ― он отставил пустой бокал на пианино, ― всегда это делаю проще. ― Он посмотрел на меня с осуждением. ― Говорю ей: «у тебя глазки, как звёздочки». Или там: «у тебя губки, как розочки». Или: «щёчки, как булочки».

― О чём это ты? ― удивился я. ― Похоже, виски тебе уже хватит.

― Или: «носик, как пумпочка», ― не унимался Бинго. ― Или: «зубки, как кнопочки». Или…

― Бинго, приятель, ты точно в порядке?

― Я, пожалуй, пойду…

***

― Что за белиберду он нёс про кнопочки и пумпочки? Ты не знаешь, Дживс? ― спросил я великого сыщика после того, как тот загрузил Бинго в такси.

― Боюсь, смысл речей мистера Литтла остался для меня тёмен, сэр.

― Вот. И для меня тоже. 

Я бросил окурок в пепельницу, прошёл на середину комнаты, где лежал чемодан, и, откинув крышку, заглянул внутрь.

― Змея лишилась жала, ты посрамил злодея, Дживс!

― Вы очень добры, сэр. Но, должен заметить, я сжёг не всё.

― Не всё? ― я удивился. ― Но чемодан пустой.

― Это так, сэр. Но остался ещё конверт, который находится у вас.

Я покраснел, вспомнив о том, с чего всё началось, и, вытащив из-за пазухи злосчастный конверт со злополучными снимками, собирался кинуть его в огонь, когда просьба Дживса остановила меня.

― Пожалуйста, сэр, если вы хотите отблагодарить меня за помощь с этим неприятным недоразумением, я был бы счастлив получить на память эти фотографии.

― Эти фотографии, Дживс?! ― в ужасе переспросил я.

― Эти фотографии, сэр.

― Но ты даже не представляешь, что там на них!

― Отчего же, сэр. Мистер Литтл поведал мне всё в мельчайших подробностях.

И тут я вспомнил мягкое: «коллега и друг», «мой дорогой Ватсон»… Зеленоглазое чудовище заскребло по сердцу ядовитыми жвалами. Дживс хочет сохранить себе фотографии Бинго. Ну что ж. За то, что он для меня сделал, это меньшее, что я могу ему дать.

Я со вздохом протянул конверт. Дживс, придвинув к огню атласную банкетку, устроился на ней с ножницами и принялся ловко и быстро по одной доставать из конверта фотографии, отрезать половинку и кидать в камин. Потом наступала очередь следующей, и дальше, и дальше, и дальше…

Сперва я удивился такой целенаправленной резне, а потом догадался, в чём дело, ― конечно же, старина Дживс оставляет себе только дорогого его сердцу Бинго, а половинки с Бертрамом скармливает огню. Ещё минуту назад я бы порадовался, что мои компро… ― чего-то там ― фото шипят и корчатся на горячих углях, но теперь зеленоглазое чудовище уже не просто засунуло страдающее сердце Бертрама себе в пасть, а тщательно его разжевало и голодным взглядом шарило по организму, намечая в жертвы оставшиеся органы. Я отвернулся и зашагал к себе.

― Большое вам спасибо, сэр, ― догнал меня голос Дживса. ― Я бесконечно ценю ваше доверие. Кроме меня, эти снимки не увидит никто.

― Да, конечно. Бинго будет рад.

― Мистер Литтл, сэр? ― с непониманием переспросил Дживс.

Я не ответил. Прикрыв за собою дверь спальни, включил свет и подошёл к постели. Приподнял матрас, достал свой недописанный опус и принялся читать. 

Нужно сжечь его, подумал я.

Строчка за строчкой дружба Холмса и доктора крепла и росла. И не просто крепла, а перерастала в нечто большее: доктор замечал, как дорог он великому детективу, что он, недалёкий по сравнению с гениальным другом, нужен ему не только как летописец и помощник, но и как близкий человек. На самом болезненном месте я, признаюсь, смахнул слезу: там доктор, прихотью обстоятельств заставленный поверить в холодность Холмса, вдруг обнаруживает, что на самом деле всё обстоит совершенно иначе. До финала оставалось всего ничего, но я не успел дописать и теперь уже никогда не допишу. Холмс и доктор не будут вместе. Никогда, никогда… 

Или будут, подумал я, но «дорогим другом» будет Бинго.

Я больше не мог выносить этого. Схватив злополучную рукопись, я кинулся в гостиную. Дживс всё так же сидел у камина, но больше ничего не жёг, а, уютно скрестив ноги, любовно перебирал в руках фотографические карточки. Я шагнул ближе, чтобы бросить глупые листы в огонь, но взгляд мой зацепился за фото на коленях у Дживса. Он, не стесняясь меня, смотрел на него с нежностью, какой я никогда у него не видел. И на снимке был не Бинго. На снимке был я. Это было, пожалуй, самое невинное фото, сделанное Стики. На нём, полностью одетый, я глупо улыбался, а на голове у меня кренилась на бок пизанская башня из четырёх высоченных шляп.

Дживс оторвал взгляд от фото и посмотрел на меня. Кончики губ дрогнули в чуть заметной улыбке. Затем его взгляд скользнул на кипу листов в моей руке.

― Новая рукопись, сэр? О том случае в курятнике миссис Пупли?

― Не совсем, Дживс. То есть, конечно, рукопись, но наши приключения тут ни при чём.

Или при чём, подумал я и нервно сглотнул.

― Вы позволите мне стать вашим первым читателем, сэр?

― Эээ… Ну… тебе не понравится.

― Не понравится, сэр?

― Нет, Дживс. Это ужасная безвкусица. Ни одного умного слова. Всё равно что трескотня Маделин Бассет про кроликов, звёздочки и маргаритки.

― Вы хотите сказать, сэр, что это произведение о любви?

― О любви? Ну, как бы да, но это не произведение, Дживс, это просто мои глупые фантазии.

― Ваши фантазии, сэр? ― переспросил Дживс, бережно отложив в сторону снимки и вставая рядом со мной.

― Да, Дживс. Именно так.

― И кто же герои вашего произведения, сэр? ― мягко спросил Дживс.

― Холмс и Ватсон, ― ответил я, чувствуя, как жар заливает щёки.

― Холмс и Ватсон, ― повторил Дживс, глядя на меня с чуть заметной ласковой улыбкой. ― Я как раз хотел сказать вам, что так сильно сжился за сегодняшний день с ролью Холмса, что, мне кажется, никак из неё не выйду. Боюсь, что мне нужен доктор, сэр.

― Доктор, чтобы выйти из роли, или доктор Ватсон?

― Тот, которым согласны быть вы, сэр.

― Я?.. Я, Дживс?!

Понимание просияло мне так, словно у Вустера в мозгу вспыхнули трамвайные фары. Зеленоглазое чудовище распласталось бескрайним зелёным луговым ковром, покрылось бусинами бутонов, расцвело миллионами маргариток. Скачущие в них кролики допрыгивали до звёзд.

Дживс мягко коснулся моей щеки, и от неё прямо к сердцу, как по проводам трамвая, побежал высоковольтный ток.

― Вы, сэр. Только вы и больше никто.


End file.
